El Error de Gravedad de Newton
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Los Cullen acaban de llegar a la preparatoria de Forks y Mike Newton ya le echó el ojo a una de las dos bellas vampiras. Pero pronto descubrirá que las relaciones entre ellos son más complicadas de lo que parecen, y que pedirle a Jasper que le ayude a salir con su hermana Alice no es la mejor de las ideas. OS.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**El Error de Gravedad de Newton**

Abriendo la puerta de su casillero para dejar un cuaderno y algunos libros con aroma a papel recién impreso, Jasper Whitlock, ahora Hale, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. La preparatoria. Otra vez.

El ciclo sin fin apenas había recomenzado, y el sureño ya estaba hastiado. Una nueva ciudad, una nueva escuela, un nuevo año pretendiendo ser un adolescente más, conteniendo el aire e intentando pensar en fórmulas matemáticas y viejos presidentes para no tentarse con alguna vena yugular que se paseara peligrosamente cerca de su nariz.

Forks era un lugar tranquilo, pero no por eso más llevadero. Pueblo chico, infierno grande, decían por allí. Se notaba a la legua que sus pocos habitantes vivían esperando alguna novedad que los sacara de la monotonía de su vida cotidiana. Y esta vez la novedad era, por supuesto, la llegada de los Cullen.

¿Cómo no serlo? Una pareja joven y cinco hijos adoptivos de la misma edad biológica, todos imposiblemente bellos. Había que ver lo discretos que eran él y su familia, pero aún así no habían dejado de estar en boca de todos desde que habían puesto un pie en el pueblo, ni que hablar durante el transcurso de aquel día, el primero de clases. En pocas horas los estudiantes ya habían echado a correr todo tipo de informaciones falsas, entre ellas que eran pálidos y reservados porque tenían sangre nórdica, y que no se relacionaban con otros porque tenían principio de autismo. Nada fuera de los rumores habituales, a decir verdad.

El sureño estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió un manojo de nervios y ansiedad acercarse a él a paso humano. Frunció el ceño y asomó el rostro por detrás de la puerta de su casillero, esperando que quien fuera el responsable de esas emociones siguiera de largo y no lo estuviera buscando a él.

Error. Un muchacho rubio y de ojos azul pálido acababa de pararse a un escaso metro de él, con claras intenciones de dirigirle la palabra y aún más claros deseos de evitar el mal momento. ¿Qué diablos hacía ese tipo ahí parado, si saltaba a la vista que estaba más incómodo que él mismo?

Jasper volvió a esconder la cabeza detrás de la puerta del casillero, ignorándolo, pero el sonido del corazón palpitante de aquél humano lo persiguió hasta allí. Menos mal que había salido a cazar con Alice la noche anterior, o aquello habría sido no sólo tortuoso para él, sino también extremadamente peligroso para su potencial víctima.

El muchacho carraspeó nerviosamente para llamar su atención, y Jasper se vio en la obligación de salir de su pobre guarida.

—Ey... Hola... —saludó el humano, rascándose la cabeza con una mano mientras hundía la otra en el bolsillo de su campera deportiva. Al parecer estaba en el equipo de básquet del colegio.

—... Hola... —repitió Jasper, frunciendo imperceptiblemente la nariz para que su aroma no se le colara por las fosas.

—¿Eres... uno de los nuevos, no es así?

La ceja izquierda del vampiro tironeó para arriba.

—Sí —se limitó a contestar, simulando acomodar objetos invisibles dentro de su casillero para no centrar la atención en la sangre que se acumulaba en las mejillas del estudiante.

Creyó que el chico captaría la indirecta de que él no estaba buscando amigos, pero se equivocó.

—Soy Newton, Mike Newton —se presentó. Jasper volteó a verlo una vez más, y supo por sus emociones y la mueca en su rostro que el muchacho no estaba conforme con su introducción a lo James Bond—. Tú eres... ¿Jasper, verdad?

El aludido tragó saliva y se obligó a ignorar el ligero gusto a veneno en la boca.

—... Ajá —asintió con su característica cara de poker.

—Estamos juntos en clase de Química... ¿Qué aburrido, no crees?

—... Sí —. _____«__Dímelo a mí que ya la he cursado 37 veces»_.

Mike respiró profundo, y al empático vampiro le dio la sensación de que el humano se estaba echando porras mentalmente para juntar coraje y continuar con la charla. Con qué intenciones, Jasper no lo sabía, pero deseaba que el martirio se terminara lo antes posible para ambos.

—También curso Biología con tu hermana. Se sienta justo delante mío.

—Ah... —asintió el monosilábico caballero, tragando saliva otra vez. ¿Qué demonios estaba buscando ese chico?

—Es simpática.

—... Mmmhmm...

—Claro que también es linda.

A pesar de lo incómodo del momento, Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Así que por ahí iba la mano: al tal Newton le gustaba Rosalie. Cuándo no, Rose rompiendo los corazones de los estudiantes, atrayéndolos como una flor carnívora a los sapos.

—Eso he oído —balbuceó el texano, cuidándose de esconder su acento.

—No, en serio, es hermosa.

Jasper se limitó a asentir, aunque sabiendo amargamente que la conversación no estaba terminada. Si tan solo llegara Alice para que pudiera largarse de allí con ella...

—Oye... Yo estaba pensando... —continuó Mike—... Sé que no tenemos confianza ni nada, pero... Bueno, tu hermana... Digamos que me gusta y... Yo soy un buen tipo, te lo aseguro, pregúntale a las chicas que han salido conmigo...

La cara del vampiro ha de haber sido bastante intimidante, porque Newton le apartó la mirada en un santiamén.

—Quiero decir que... —continuó mirando al piso, pateando alguna motita invisible de polvo—... Ya que tú eres su hermano, quizás podrías... No sé, ¿hablarle de mí tal vez? Averiguar si tengo alguna chance, tú sabes, así yo podría...

—Rosalie tiene novio —lo cortó el vampiro sin mucha delicadeza.

Mike se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego se echó a reír nerviosamente.

—No, no, a mí no me gusta Rosalie. Digo, sí, también es bonita, pero me gusta más la otra.

—¿Qué otra?

—La bajita, la del cabello corto que habla como canario.

Error fatal.

Jasper no sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, sino que cerró el casillero de tal portazo que se quedó con el rectángulo de metal en la mano. Menos mal que aquellas puertecitas se vivían soltando, o a Mike no le hubieran alcanzado las piernas para salir corriendo ante la perspectiva de que aquella fuerza sobrehumana lo alcanzara a él también.

—¿Alice? —le preguntó entre dientes.

Mike vio la cara de sicario de Jasper y se echó atrás a medio aterrar. Si fuera por él se hubiera escabullido por el pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no podía escaparse como un cobarde y arriesgarse a que sus compañeros de equipo se enteraran y le llamaran gallina.

—S... S... Sí..., A-Alice. Oye, no es para que te lo tomes a mal, entiendo que debe ser molesto que te pregunten por tu hermana, pero te juro que mis intenciones son buenas.

—No vas a salir con Alice.

El cambio de emociones del humano fue tan abrupto que Jasper lo hubiera notado sin ningún don de por medio. Plantarse como hombre había quedado atrás para Newton. Su nueva estrategia era dar lástima como niño lloriqueando en tienda de dulces.

—Vamos, hombre, por favor, ayúdame —le rogó, entrelazando sus manos como un inocente monaguillo—. Si me ayudas, te conseguiré una cita con Jessica, o con Lauren.

—No.

—Sólo tienes que hablarle de mí y averiguar si le gusto, nada más.

—No, Newton —remarcó Jasper, que a esa altura no sabía qué le alteraba más, si el olor de la sangre o los celos de que otro hombre pretendiera a su compañera.

—¿No me vas a ayudar?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no me divierte la idea de que salgas con mi novia —remató hastiado el sureño, una mano al costado de su casillero y la otra en la cadera. Le hubiera encantado decir "mi esposa" y restregarle la sortija de Alice en la cara, pero Carlisle ya les había prohibido terminantemente decir que estaban casados. Todo fuera por salvaguardar las apariencias.

Mike lo miró como se mira a un rascacielos y, tras procesar las palabras de Jasper, dejó escapar otra risa nerviosa. Que le tenía miedo, de eso no cabían dudas. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, haciendo que Jasper tuviera un doble deseo de saltarle al cuello y dejarlo seco como una hoja en otoño.

—¿Tu novia? No, no, yo no quiero salir con tu novia —se apuró a negar, sacudiendo una mano en alto—. Por Dios, amigo, ¿cómo crees que te voy a querer robar a tu chica? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco! Claro que no, no, yo quiero salir con Alice.

—Alice es mi novia.

—No, hombre, te digo que yo a tu novia no la conozco. ¿También se llama Alice? —preguntó curioso, y luego sacudió la cabeza para retomar la concentración en aquello que le incumbía—. Como sea, esa es otra Alice, yo a la que quiero es a tu hermana, Alice Cullen. Cu-llen. Alice Cullen.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos como en sus lejanos días de humano bajo el abrasador sol de su Texas natal, y lo miró como se mira una cucaracha a punto de ser aplastada.

—Alice-Cullen-es-mi-novia, Newton —repitió mordaz, puntualizando cada palabra para que Mike entendiera de una buena vez. ¿Tendría familia ese muchacho? ¿A alguien le afectaría si le rompía el cuello? Porque estaba a un paso, un paso de hormiga.

El humano permaneció en silencio durante interminables segundos, el color escapando a su rostro hasta quedar casi tan blanco como el vampiro que tenía delante.

—Alice... ¿es tu novia?

—Ajá.

—¿Alice Cullen?

—Ajá.

—¿La bajita del cabello corto que habla como canario?

—Sí.

—¿Tu novia?

—Ajá.

El pobre estudiante tragó saliva, descolocado por la nueva y certera información.

—Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué eso no es ilegal? —Los ojos de Jasper se entrecerraron aún más, y Newton tembló como una hoja—. No, no digo que... Quiero decir, es... No es... ¿No es inces... inc... inces...? ¿No?

—No.

—Pero es tu hermana.

—No.

—¿No es tu hermana?

—No.

—¿Qué tú no vienes con los Cullen?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué Alice no es Cullen?

—Sí.

—Y tú eres Cullen...

—No.

—¿Tú no eres Cullen?

—Soy Hale.

—¿Hale?

—Hale.

—¿Cómo Hale?

—Jasper Hale.

—¿Entonces no eres Cullen?

—No.

—Pero vienes con los Cullen.

—Sí.

—¿No eres hijo del Doctor Cullen?

Viendo que el interrogatorio no terminaba más, Jasper decidió cortar por lo sano dando la explicación más escueta pero pertinente que pudo.

—Mi hermana Rosalie y yo somos sobrinos de la esposa del Doctor Cullen —repitió sin ganas el discurso que el clan había memorizado para empezar su nueva vida en Forks—. Son nuestros tutores.

—Entonces no son tus padres.

—No.

—No tienes su apellido.

—No.

—Pero vives con ellos.

—Sí.

—Pero no eres su hijo.

—No.

—Entonces Alice no es tu hermana.

—No.

—Es tu prima.

—Adoptiva.

—¿No tienen la misma sangre?

—No.

—Ya... —se mordió el labio, comprendiendo la estupidez que acababa de hacer al pedirle al nuevo que le ayudara a salir con su novia—. Y es tu chica —corroboró.

—Mi novia —asintió Jasper, que al sentir la humillación de Mike casi sintió lástima por él. Casi.

—Ya veo... Oye, perdón, amigo, yo creí que era tu hermana.

—Ya me di cuenta.

—Pero sin rencores, ¿eh? —rió nerviosamente, pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro del de los ojos caramelo expresaba tanta simpatía como una hoja de papel carbónico—. Como sea, ya me voy.

—Bien.

—Pero si algún día se separan, dile que me encantaría conoc... —el joven vio la cara de asesino serial de Jasper y se obligó a callar por el bien de su salud—. No, no, mejor no le digas nada.

Todavía atontado por lo extraño de la situación, Mike se alejó por el pasillo unos cuantos metros, pero se detuvo con una última duda.

—¿Tú dices que Rosalie seguirá mucho tiempo de novia? Ella era mi segunda opción.

—Newton... —prácticamente le gruñó, su paciencia al límite.

—Olvídalo, ya me largo.

El humano desapareció sin dejar rastro, y lo único que oyó Jasper al desvanecerse aquellos pasos fue una risita traviesa, como un cascabel sonando al viento. El sureño alzó una ceja y miró hacia el otro lado, seguro de la procedencia del melodioso sonido.

—Alice...

La vampira asomó la cabeza por la esquina del corredor y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando sin éxito de ahogar una carcajada.

—¿Sí? —disimuló—. ¿Me llamabas, Jazz?

El vampiro sonrió de lado primero, y finalmente dejó escapar su propia risa de bajo. Menos mal que por fin estaban solos.

—¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo has estado ahí espiando?

—Lo suficiente como para apreciar desde este ángulo lo lindo que te ves cuando te pones celoso.

Jasper rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y esperó a que Alice bailoteara a su encuentro a ritmo humano.

—¿Cómo es que no sentí tu aroma?

—¿Y cómo ibas a sentirlo si estabas arrugando la nariz y aguantando la respiración?

—Pues gracias a eso aún sigue vivo —le recordó el rubio, rodeando los pequeños hombros de su esposa de modo protector—. Eres mala, Alice. Me hubieras dicho que esto pasaría.

—No hacía falta, cielo, sabía que lo harías bien.

—Si llamas hacerlo bien a estar a dos segundos de desmembrarlo...

—Pues sí, eso está bastante bien para un guerrero como tú —le guiñó el ojo, y abrazada a su cintura se dispuso a volver a casa después de un interesante primer día de clases—. Mike parece un buen chico. Deberíamos invitarlo a cenar un día a casa, ¿no te parece? —bromeó, previendo la reacción de su esposo.

—¡Claro, por supuesto! —contestó él con una expresión de pura ironía en el rostro, caminando con su Alice hacia su ansiada libertad extra-curricular—. Siempre y cuando él sea la cena.

—Ay, Jazz...

* * *

**Dedicado a nuestra queridísima Romy en el día de su cumpleaños nº20. Ojalá hayas pasado un día precioso, nena, gracias por tantas historias maravillosas y por llevar como nadie la bandera de las escritoras de Alice y Jasper :)**

**Y de paso, dedicado a elianna cullen que en el OS anterior me pidió que le dedique uno ;) Ojalá les haya gustado, si quieren pueden dejar sus comentarios en el recuadrito de abajo. **

**Besos y gracias desde ya por leer :)**


End file.
